


how to train your dragoon

by Quillfiend



Series: Full Thrust: Short Dragoon Smut Stories [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Dragoon, F/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: worthless





	how to train your dragoon

****

**how to train your dragoon**

you ever wonder why there's the whole 'loldrg' meme but nobody ever gets -really- mad when you, some stupid dragoon, tanks the floor in titan ex? there's salt flying in all directions during any difficulty titania, but nobody gives a fuck if you're eating the dirt like the fucking bimbo you are. it's the same like when you don't get mad at your cat for scratching your couch - it's just a dumb animal and doesn't know better, right? and when some dumb as fuck kitty boy fucks up in static, it's really your gm's fault, because they're the one with responsibility, the shitty keeper that can't even take care of their little slut and beat all the distracting thoughts out of their stupid head before raid time. because you really can't be left to your own devices, untrained and useless. and it's not much one needs to deal with a worthless bimbo like you. a chair. some rope. a steady hand.

and you'll obey every word, because you want to - and because you'd be pissing yourself in fear if somebody didn't tell you what to do every second of your life. so come, sit down - chew on that gag like a good boy, slobber a bit over my fingers and spread your knees so i can tie your ankles. better if you're blind, too - stupid boys have trouble focusing. you proved that enough times.

i'd be lying if i said i didn't like hurting and abusing worthless things like you. get a whip or better, a riding crop - to make it nice and personal - and get on with the drill. skip the play and jump straight into the work part - hit your groin once, twice to hear just how much you're going to mewl.

aw, does it hurt? do you want me to kiss it better? just kidding. keep those legs open for me - i know you don't like it, but we can't really stop until you're fucking filthy. undress you first? what would the point be? animals don't just throw off their skins before they go at it, do they? and that's what you are - a useless, horny little pet. i want to see your cum soaking through your drachen pants or whatever you're wearing. having it remind you that this is no fucking jungle; you've got discipline now. a leash. a muzzle. but i know that deep down you love being a trained bitch.

you didn't believe me, yet here we fucking go - you're moaning your way into a pathetic orgasm and all it took was me abusing your cock for a bit. look at you struggling to even breathe; shit, i can't really get over how pitiful you are. but you're not broken yet, and i can't really let you raid until you're nothing but a drooling, whimpering mess. don't worry, every little groan gets us a little closer. gets you a little more obedient. maybe we should fashion you a collar, hm? or maybe we should just stay a little longer today.

tell me that it hurts. i want you to cry as you cum again, my little worthless floor wipe. that's how you train your dragoon.


End file.
